


if there was a zombie apocalypse....

by pprincelipp



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, OfflineTV&Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprincelipp/pseuds/pprincelipp
Summary: “what would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?”“if there was a zombie apocalypse...I’d let my dog eat me”“uhm... guys? you may want to look outside...”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	if there was a zombie apocalypse....

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is purely fiction.
> 
> Only the people named/mentioned are real.
> 
> No ship is being pushed romantically unless the two are in a publicly acknowledged relationship (i.e. Lily/Michael, Jodi/John, Wendy/Abe, Leslie/Edison)
> 
> All characters are depicted by their personalities in general/towards each other.
> 
> If you ship people seriously (like to an unhealthy point), go outside and touch some grass.

_ Soft notes escape the janky radio that someone left behind before they escaped. _

_ “It isn’t the same, but it’ll do.” _

_ I’ve repeated those words so many times. _

_ The melody of the song was quite soothing. _

_ It seemed to be the only thing holding me down. _

_ “I miss my piano.” _

_ There was only one song playing on repeat. _

_ It’s rhythm seemed so calm yet so...scarily nostalgic at times. _

_ Yes, there were times it wasn’t so scary to think about. _

_ But even then, all the thoughts in my head would start to swirl. _

_ It reminds me too much of the past. _

_ Why did the world have to turn out like this? _

_ “What ever happened?” _

_ Time seemed to stop. _

_ My thoughts began to swirl. _

_ I looked out the small window. _

_ The moon was very bright, and the sky seemed to become brighter as each night passed. _

_ It was so...calming, which was a sweet surprise for once. _

_ But with it, came a rush of nostalgic memories. _

_ Staring at the sky, my mind drifted away even more. _

_ “I wonder if they survived.” _

_ Why did it turn out like this? How did we end up like this? _

_ It’s so late in the night. _

_ But I can only think of them. _


End file.
